


Coming Home

by SpicyPorcupine



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt, Kaiah Draecon, Lotharion Sangelien, Maven - Freeform, Mercer Frey - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Riften, The Theves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyPorcupine/pseuds/SpicyPorcupine
Summary: This is an Art Trade with my friend @listener-sangelien on tumblr involving her character, Loth and my character Kaiah. Enjoy~!
Kudos: 1





	Coming Home

Riften was a bustling hub of people. A far cry from the dank, rundown lakeside town it used to be. The town that Lotharion Sangelien remembered clearly, the rundown town where beggars lined the streets, and merchants struggled to make ends meet.The town where the Thieves Guild called home.

The Thieves Guild. The mere thought of it caused a bitter rage to rise within Loth. He and his long lost twin sister were starving on the streets, trying to survive when the Thieves Guild stepped in. Rather, a Thief by the name of Brynjolf. The Nord had taken him and his sister in, giving them food and a place to call home. He had given him a family. But it was all ripped away from him and Loth lost the only other family he knew, not even knowing if his twin lived or not.

Loth was utterly broken by Brynjolf’s betrayal. He had no place to go. No family to rely on. Until he met a certain jester by the name of Cicero. The crazy Jester introduced him to a whole new family, The Dark Brotherhood; Loth finally felt at home. As the years went by, and Loth’s power grew, becoming the Listener. But Loth still hadn’t forgotten the betrayal of the Thieves Guild. He wanted revenge against the organization. Against the one man he had once called dad, and so he set out towards Riften with a full quiver and a crazy Jester following close behind.

*******

  
  


It was mid-afternoon, and the market was bustling. Shopkeepers new and old offering their wares and services as civilians and guardsmen moved about the market, unaware of what was lurking in the shadows. A pair of molten eyes scanned the crowd, searching for a specific figure peddling his wares as he often did back in the day. Loth’s Bosmeri ears fixed to listen for the thick accented voice he knew by heart. There were too many people, he needed a better vantage point. Pulling up his shrouded hood, the Bosmer Assassin gestured to his companion before sinking deeper into the shadows.

The Listener silently scaled to a balcony, using the height and the shadows of the roof to his advantage. Resuming his search of his target, the Listener took up his Daedric bow, his mind focused on his goal, shutting out the world around him.

A familiar figure entered his line of sight, his fiery mane was like a torchbug in the night. With his target located, Loth readied an arrow, drew the string back to his anchor point and took a deep breath, time slowing to a near stop as he aimed for the perfect strike.

However, all that changed when Brynjolf turned, giving the eagle-eyed assassin full view of what he was carrying. Loth hesitated, the raging fire within him extinguishing as he watched the Nord move through the market, taking notice of a smaller female beside him, smiling and holding his hand as they moved towards the Temple of Mara.

“Why does the Listener hesitate?” Loth snapped out of his trance at the Jester’s sudden voice “the Listener never hesitates,” Loth lowered his bow, returning the arrow to his quiver and drew his shrouded hood before he silently climbed down from the balcony, hiding the tears wrought upon by the sudden feeling of betrayal.

“I need to make this more personal,” Loth coldly replied once his feet were on the ground. He didn’t even wait for the Jester to follow as he made his way down to the lower ring of the city where the entrance to the Ratway awaited.

*******

The door to the Ragged Flagon slammed open as Loth kicked the door in, startling the patrons inhabiting the underground city. The roaring fire within the Listener sparked back to life as he stormed through the cistern, his bow drawn as he entered the tavern.

“Where is he?” Loth roared “where is the fucking bastard?!”

“Wot is the meanin’ of this?” The first to speak was Delvin. The middle aged Breton swiftly got to his feet, knocking all his correspondence onto the damp floor of the flagon “Blondie? H-how is this possible?”

Loth trained his bow onto the Breton and his eyes flashed in rage,

“I said,” he tightened his grip on the Daedric arrow “Where. Is. Brynjolf?!”

“Hey now lad, just calm down will ya?” Delvin tried reasoning with the raging Assassin, gesturing for the other tavern patrons to break from their shock and assist him.

Cicero looked around at the shocked faces, noticing that something wasn’t adding up. Loth had told him about his past. About how the Thieves Guild had betrayed him and sent him to the chopping block at Helgen. If that were the case, everyone would have their weapons drawn, and blood would be flowing instead of mead.

But they wore shocked expressions. Some looked as if they were seeing a ghost, others blinking as if trying to awake from a dream.

“I’ll ask you one more time Old Man,” Loth growled, “where. Is. Brynjolf?!”

“I’m right here, Lad,”

Loth turned his weapon upon the Nord who had entered the Tavern, freshly dressed in the Guild leathers. But still holding the bundle from earlier. 

“It’s time to answer for what you have done,  _ dad _ !” Loth scoffed, smirking to himself “or should I even call you that after all that you have done to Lana and me?”

“Lad, please, just listen, I-”

“No! You have no right to speak after what you did to me!” with the arrow still drawn, Loth began aiming for Brynjolf’s heart “it’s time to pay for what you have done!”

The female from earlier barged into the tavern, her hands glowing with Magicka as she prepared to step in to defend Brynjolf.

“Listener, stop!” Cicero cried out as he stepped in front of Loth, holding his arms out to the side.

“Get out of the way Cicero!” Loth growled “I have waited too damn long to do this!”

Cicero refused to move, planting his feet in place as he stared sternly into Loth’s blazing amber eyes,

“Don’t give that child the same fate as you!”

For a second time that day, Loth had hesitated. Cicero’s words hit him like a bucket of ice water, waking him from his blinding rage. He lowered his bow as the world around him slowly returned to him, eventually dropping the bow onto the ground, shattering the silence with a metallic clatter upon the cobble stones. He lowered his gaze to the bundle in Brynjolf’s arms, then the guild standing around him with their startled expressions as he slowly came back to himself. Brynjolf moved to hand off the bundle to the female beside him before gently pushing her behind him as he moved to protect them.

Loth let out a shuddering breath, giving Cicero the chance to step in and remove his daggers from his waist and gently nudging him forward,

“Talk to him,” he whispered as he cautiously stepped away.

Though his rage had dissipated, Loth was still angry. He demanded answers, he needed the truth. He needed to know everything. With tears streaming down his face he took a large step towards Brynjolf, grabbed him by the bandolier and leaned in,

“ _ Speak _ !” he demanded.

Brynjolf let out a heavy sigh,

“You might want to take a seat, lad,” Brynjolf said as he freed himself from Loth’s grip to take a seat at an empty table “it is a long story,”

** *** **

Brynjolf had spoke for what seemed like hours. Telling Loth everything that has happened from the moment Loth left the Thieves Guild. He didn’t spare any detail as he explained himself, how he and the guild all thought that Loth was dead, and how he and his sister had tried to find him despite Mercer telling them that it was futile. He then went on to explain how the Guild continued to decline, but at a more rapid rate, leading up to the events of Mercer’s betrayal.

Loth took in every word. Allowing the Nord to tell his tale without interruption, occasionally glancing around the Flagon, taking in the details and noticing the subtle changes to the place. His eyes rested on the female who Brynjolf was protecting, taking notice on how familiar she was to him.

When Brynjolf finished his tale, ending on the Guild regaining their foothold in Skyrim, Loth returned his gaze to Brynjolf, taking a moment to listen and let the words finish sinking in before saying anything.

“So, you are telling me Mercer was behind everything?” Loth asked as he straightened his posture.

“Aye,”

“Did the bastard get what he deserved?”

“He got all that and more,” spoke the female beside Brynjolf. “I cut off his head and gave it to Maven as a gift. I left his body is lost in some dark and forgotten cave where no one can find him,”

“Almost too good for the bastard,” Loth replied as he got up from the table. Brynjolf following suit.

“I hope that is enough information, lad,”

“It was, but I need one more thing,” Loth replied.

“As long as it’s within my power to do so, I can grant it to you,”

Loth closed his eyes and took a deep breath before whirling around and punching Brynjolf in the face, making him stumble and filling the air with sounds of shock as Loth cracked his knuckles.

“I feel better now,”

Brynjolf let out a chuckle, pressing the back of his hand to his lip to check for blood before he stood straight, approaching the Bosmer and driving his knee into his stomach, making the Listener let out a grunt, followed by a chuckle.

“Now, we’re even, lad” Brynjolf then pulled Loth into a tight bearhug, letting go after a few moments.

“It’s good to be back…  _ dad _ ”

Brynjolf smiled at that and turned to gesture towards the female,

“Loth, I would like you to meet someone,” Brynjolf’s smile grew wider “I’m sure you remember Kaiah?”

Now it dawned upon him. Why Loth felt that the female was so familiar to him. This was the very girl that used to hang around with them back in the day.

“It’s been a long time, Kai,” Loth smiled at the female who bowed her head in response.

Brynjolf stepped towards Kaiah, gently taking the bundle from her arms and gently rocking it and making shushing sounds. He turned towards Loth,

“Lad, I would like you to meet Genevieve,” he said with a gentle smile, holding out the bundle for Loth to take, “your little sister,”

Loth was suddenly filled with emotion, his heart swelling at the sight. He cradled the infant in his arms, his vision starting to get blurry from tears of joy.

“I already love her!” he exclaimed “I love her so much!” Loth freed one of his hands to dab at his eyes, sniffling as he oozed with utter joy.

Kaiah and Brynjolf stepped closer to Loth, each placing an arm around him, the guild following suit as they all moved in to give Loth one giant hug.

“Welcome home lad”

“Yea’, welcome ‘ome blondie,”

“I guess it would nice with you around again”

Loth chuckled, sniffing back more tears as he looked at everyone’s faces. Seeing everyone he grew to care about: Kaiah, Brynjolf, Delvin, and Vex. Even Vekel the Man, Dirge, and Tonilia.

“Aren’t we forgetting about me?” came a voice from the shadows.

Loth looked up and was shocked to see who the voice belonged to, he handed Genevieve to Kaiah and pushed his way through the crowd.

“No, we haven’t Lana,” Loth replied, then pulled his twin into a tight hug. Loth felt a little more at peace. For years he had thought that the man that took him and his twin in had abandoned them. He had let that anger and rage build up inside him, allowing him to use it to hone his skills as an assassin, patiently awaiting the day to get his revenge, only to find that he had only come home.


End file.
